


A Sticky Situation

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [10]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- Rescue bots: Humans turned bots</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

Oh! This was horrible! This was the WORSE! Blade’s squealed as the ray hit him and his brothers, and the world just seemed to grow around him, until it stopped growing, and he was left on shaky legs. His knees buckled and he flopped down onto the floor skinning his knees. That was even worse because then there was red fluid leaking from his skin, AND IT HURT!

“Oh god, they are naked,” Frankie squeaked, and covered her, eyes, but Blades saw her peaking around the edges. 

“Now that was unexpected,” Doc Green said, unhelpfully. “I can’t imagine how it would have this effect...” 

It was Dani that grabbed a pile of blankets, wrapping them and herding them out of the main room of the firehouse. Blade’s was in a daze. Unexpected was not a word he would use for this at all. The floor was cold under his peds. So cold it hurt. The rest of his skin---his horribly fleshy skin---prickled with it, and he pulled the blanket in closer to get some relief. He felt as stunned as his brothers. Point of fact they were all rendered speechless.

“He needs to fix this,” Chase muttered. “This is unacceptable.” 

“Horrible,” Heatwave groused. 

“Interesting,” Boulder laughed. 

Blades couldn’t find any words. He was terrified. What if this was not fixable? What were they going to do?


End file.
